


Le Louveteau Rouge

by DemonicandCavalier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lemon, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicandCavalier/pseuds/DemonicandCavalier
Summary: Et si Tendou faisait dans la prostitution, et qu'il était un spécialiste du SM?Ne me demandez pas. C'est la première fois que j'écris du TenUshi. Et du SM.Mais vous verrez, c'est presque mignon!





	Le Louveteau Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai l'impression de n'écrire que du Lemon! Faut que j'arrête le citron! Ou pas. J'aime trop ça. Cette acidité si bonne qu'elle en devient presque douce! Arrêtez moi, je deviens folle :》

\- Tu as déjà fais ça? questionna son client sans laisser passer une seule expression, le visage fermé.

Pendu à son cou, les mains autour de ses épaules, le corps amarré à celui de son client, Tendou prit le temps d'observer son visage digne des plus belles statues grecques, le sourire ancré à ses lèvres tandis qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse plausible. Plusieurs lui avaient déjà traversé l'esprit, toutes plus honnêtes les unes que les autres. Il mentirait s'il affirmait que la question était stupide. De un, parce qu'aucune question ne l'était, et de deux, parce que c'était très amusant d'entendre ce genre d'interrogations. Il lui en fallait peu pour rire à vrai dire, et il lui arrivait même de rire de ses propres blagues. De plus, il trouvait toujours très divertissant de perturber ses clients quand ceux-ci étaient trop confiants quant à leur capacité à croire qu'ils avaient le monopole du sexe bien fait. Autant qu'il adorait perturber les clients qui n'étaient pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Tendou, était là pour les satisfaire, pas pour faire la compétition ni pour les mettre dans une situation qui leur donnerait envie de ne plus revenir. Or, certains clients pensaient que soumettre un offrant qui était payé pour leur offrir une soumission totale à la demande forçait une certaine admiration, quand d'autres clients avaient trop peur de lui faire mal pendant l'acte. Et Tendou adorait rire secrètement de leur bêtise. Néanmoins, s'il devait avoir une préférence en terme de client, il préférait largement ceux qui avaient peur d'abuser de leur force. Les encourager à dépasser leur limite était sa petite victoire en tant qu'offrant et, de toute évidence, son client actuel était du genre à craindre les débordements, mais à craindre, également, de laisser exprimer ses fantasmes les plus sombres. De les révéler. Or, si le demandeur avait choisi Tendou, ce devait justement être pour la raison précise que celui-ci était connu pour sa capacité à lire les désirs de ses clients et de les satisfaires, peu importe le degré du sordide de ses désidératas.

En l'occurence, tout ce que désirait son acheteur, c'était la certitude de ne pas être tombé sur un sextoy moins performant que ce que la brochure lui avait promis en terme d'utilité.

Compréhensible. Tendou aussi vérifiait toujours les critiques avant d'acheter, et testait toujours ses jouets avant de les utiliser dans le cadre professionnel. Si cela faisait l'affaire, il les utilisait. S'il n'était pas satisfait, il allait se plaindre et demandait un remboursement immédiat ou une compensation égale à ce qu'il avait donné en échange de son jouet.

Un truc normal, quoi.

\- J'ai déjà pratiqué le sadomasochisme, oui, finit-il donc par répondre. Et j'apprécie d'être le masochiste autant que j'aime être le sadique. Les jeux de rôles sont ma passion.

Il ne mentait pas. Avec Kenma, il jouait très souvent à des jeux de rôles sur le PC. Très divertissant. Il se catégorisait sans honte comme étant un joueur entrant dans le cadre "excellence" et niveau "pro". Rien que ça.

Son client ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer son avis. Tendou lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied avant même qu'il aie pensé à élever la voix.

\- Déshabille-toi, ordonna-t-il, le ton sucré, en s'écartant de lui, et en glissant ses deux mains dans son dos, prenant la pose de l'homme d'affaire prêt à conclure une négociation particulièrement satisfaisante avec un partenaire très véreux. Puis va t'asseoir sur le lit une fois que c'est fait.

La pomme d'Adam de son client glissa le long de sa gorge, incertaine, mais il s'exécuta néanmoins sans piper mots, ouvrant déjà sa chemise dans le but de l'enlever.

Tendou savoura le dévoilement progressif de son torse puis de ses abdominaux, parfaitement dessinés. Comme attendu, son client était un sportif. Il ignorait quel genre de sport celui-ci pratiquait, mais une chose était certaine, il devait passer un temps fou dans les salles, et devait pratiquer un cardio régulier pour rester aussi svelte malgré les muscles saillants qui géométrisaient son corps. Cet homme était agréable à regarder. Très agréable. Certes, il n'était pas bien expressif, pouvait passer pour un tank vu de loin, mais les douces rougeurs qui coloraient légèrement ses joues témoignaient tout de même d'une certaine pudeur que Tendou ne manqua pas de trouver très mignonnes au vue des circonstances.

Il l'arrêta au moment crucial où il défaisait le dernier bouton.

\- Garde ta chemise sur le dos. Le reste tu peux le virer.

Un geste d'hésitation puis un regard en coin plus tard, et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, s'exécuta sans en dire davantage.

Être guidé dans ses gestes était, pour certains individus, relativement rassurant. Néanmoins, il était rare de croiser des hommes capables d'agir sans avoir rien à y redire. Surtout dans le cadre d'une prestation sexuelle. Mais là, on parlait de sadomasochisme. Si les rôles n'étaient pas tout de suite attribués ni clairement dictés, l'idée perdait tout son sens. Or, au vu de son hésitation précédente, ce devait être sa première prestation SM en tant que dominé. Première prestation SM tout court, en fait. Tendou allait devoir dicter les règles dès qu'il serait prêt.

À vu de nez, ils devaient avoir le même âge, cela faciliterait l'échange. Un homme plus âgé aurait été plus difficile à contraindre. L'idéal dans une relation SM était d'avoir affaire à des hommes d'un âge égal ou inférieur au dominant. Dans le cas contraire, le dominant avait intérêt à être extrêmement dominant. Après tout, on parlait d'exercer une autorité sur une autre personne. Sexuelle de surcroît. Or, dominer une autre personne était, également, une question de confiance. Si le dominé sentait une seule seconde de faiblesses de la part de son dominant, ou avait l'impression que le dominant cherchait avant tout à satisfaire son propre plaisir, alors les choses pouvaient vite virer au drame.

Le dominant ne devait jamais aller au-delà de ce que le dominé n'était pas prêt à recevoir. 

Jamais.

C'est avec ce fait en tête que Tendou observa son partenaire obéir à ses directives et s'asseoir sur le lit. Dévêtu (exception faite pour la chemise pendante, ouverte sur son torse) le jeune homme lui jeta un regard pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt pour la suite.

Tendou s'approcha, grimpa sur ses cuisses, complètement vêtu, puis le poussa à s'allonger sur le dos d'une main impérieuse.

\- Bien. Pour commencer, je vais t'expliquer une ou deux choses avant de vraiment débuter notre petit amusement, chantonna-t-il joyeusement en caressant la peau nue de ses clavicules du plat de la main. De un, en tant que dominant, c'est moi qui édicte les règles. On est d'accord?

Son client hocha la tête, sa pomme d'Adam roulant contre son larynx, seule témoin de sa nervosité sous-jacente. Par réflexe, Tendou se pourlécha les lèvres, avide de poser ses lèvres sur cette gorge longiligne. C'était son moment préféré. Observer ses clients anticiper le moment où il commencerait sa prestation. Il trouvait ça terriblement excitant. Mieux, il pourrait presque jouir de la vue. Tout simplement. Mais bien heureusement, il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux que de simplement observer les réactions de son client.

\- De deux, tu devras faire exactement tout ce que je te dicterai de faire. Pas de triche, sinon je punis, fit-il en s'emparant possessivement de sa gorge et de serrer sa poigne suffisamment fort pour que ça soit douloureux, mais pas assez pour l'étouffer.

Un avertissement. Qu'il serait libre d'outrepasser s'il voulait vraiment recevoir sa punition.

Son client hocha de nouveau la tête, ses délicieuses rougeurs prenant de l'ampleur sur ses paumettes tandis que - il le vit tout de suite - son sexe durcissait à mesure que Tendou resserrait sa poigne sur sa gorge.

\- Je veux te l'entendre dire, insista le jeune homme, en prenant un ton plus dur tout en raffermissant sa poigne, histoire de plonger son regard dans celui de son client, autoritaire.

\- Oui. J'ai compris, haleta son client dont la cage thoracique commençait déjà à s'élever et à s'abaisser au fur et à mesure que son excitation montait en température dans ses veines.

Magnifique.

\- Bien, ronronna Tendou en s'écartant, et en redevenant plus doux. On va établir un code dès le départ.

\- Un code? demanda la voix rauque de son partenaire en fronçant des sourcils perplexe.

Tendou caressa distraitement son poul furieux, un sourire rieur sur les lèvres.

\- Oui. Un code. Pour ne pas faire d'amalgames entre ce que tu veux et ce que tu ne veux pas que je te fasse. Vois-tu, sussurra-t-il. Chacun possède une limite. Or, comme il s'agit surtout d'un jeu de rôle, ce n'est pas toujours facile de savoir quand on va trop loin. Donc si à un moment donné, tu ne supportes plus mes manipulations, j'arrêterai dès que tu useras du code en question puis j'en terminerai avec toi.

Enfin, ce n'était strictement vrai que si le dominant ne s'appelait pas Tendou, car celui-ci était capable de deviner à l'avance les besoins et les désirs de ses partenaires rien qu'en observant leurs réactions corporelles. Mais cela rassurerait son dominé, et lui laisserait une impression fugace de contrôle qu'il ne possèderait pas au final.

\- Je vois. Et quel genre de code veux-tu que....

Tendou l'interrompit en s'emparant brutalement de son sexe. Surprit par la douleur soudaine, son client se redressa à moitié mais l'expert qu'était Tendou, l'obligea à se rallonger d'une puissante pression de la main.

\- Premièrement, chantonna-t-il. On va me vouvoyer. Je suis le maître, tu es mon esclaves, et les esclaves ne tutoient pas leurs maîtres. C'est prohibé. Interdit. Est-ce assez clair?

Le teint cireux, son client acquiesça de la tête. Sans surprise, son sexe se fit plus dur et Tendou resserra sa prise sur la verge tendue, tout aussi excité que ne pouvait l'être le jeune homme.

\- Tu dis?

Une déglutition.

\- Oui...

Tendou se pencha de nouveau sur lui, le visage presque collé au sien, les yeux dans les yeux, autoritaire.

\- Oui, qui?

Le cœur de son client s'accélèra sous sa poigne.

\- Oui... Maître.

Un sourire satisfait finit par germer sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et caressa langoureusement le pénis de son partenaire. Celui-ci laissa échapper un long soupir de complaisance et ferma les yeux.

\- Donc je disais? Ah. Oui. T'allais demander quels genre de code nous allions utiliser. Eh bien très cher, nous allons juste user de ton petit prénom, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

\- C'est...

\- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, l'interrompit de nouveau Tendou. Comme ça, pas d'amalgame et, au moins, aucune chance de passer à côté. Bien sûr, je ne m'amuserai pas à divulguer le nom de mes clients à qui que ce soit puisque je suis tenu au secret professionnel. Donc si c'est ça qui te dérange, je peux toujours te choisir un nom d'emprunt si tu...

\- Non. Pas besoin. Je vais t... 

Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de repasser au tutoiement.

\- Je m'appelle Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Tendou pencha la tête sur le côté, amusé. Il était passé à pas grand-chose de recevoir une punition. Mais il s'était bien rattrapé.

\- "Ushijima Wakatoshi"? Un jeune maître qui veut jouer à l'esclave sexuel?

\- Ne vous moquez pas.

Bien entendu, Tendou ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Le ton monocorde de son client, ainsi que son manque d'expressions n'aidaient pas. Cela donnait une impression de blasement tout à fait charmant et c'était juste... trop drôle. Compte tenu de la situation actuelle, le "Waka" qui lui rappelait de trop le "Waka-sama" pour "jeune maître" n'aidait pas non plus. De plus... "la première germination"? "L'île aux vaches"? Bon dieu que c'était tordant!

\- Navré, navré, rit-il. Je sais que je ne devrais pas me moquer. Et je ne me moque pas. Mais y a vraiment trop d'idées tordantes qui me viennent à l'esprit! Ah, ça commence à pulluler! Ça pullule!

Il se releva, debout sur le lit, comme prit d'une soudaine révélation.

\- Ok. Tu ne bouges pas. Je reviens dans une minute.

Soudain prit de perplexité, Ushijima le regarda partir, effrayé de s'être trompé quant au choix qu'il avait fait en sélectionnant ce Tendou parmi tout les autres. Comment dire... il avait quand même... de drôles de réactions. Bon. À part ce petit aparté, il n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal. Mine de rien, le jeune homme avait quand même deviné ses besoins. Néanmoins, bien qu'Ushijima soit déjà bien excité... il trouvait le début un peu plat. Fixant le plafond sans ciller, il se fit la réflexion que la chambre était, quand même, bien dans le thème abordé. Rien qu'y entrer avait suffit à le mettre dans le bain. Et bien qu'il soit incroyablement nerveux, voir les différents instruments exposés et accrochés au mur, suffisait largement à l'exciter, lui, le "puceau notoire".

Eita le lui avait dit:

"T'as peut-être déjà trempé ta nouille avec quelqu'un, ça ne veut pas dire que t'es plus vierge. Tant que tu n'as pas eu de véritables orgasme, tu reste un puceau notoire. Or, toi, t'as pas l'air de prendre beaucoup plaisir à coucher, tout simplement. Ça se voit, il te manque quelque chose. Vu comment t'as l'air frustré, en tout cas, je ne peux pas m'y tromper. Tu devrais essayer d'autres choses."

Il avait effectivement suivit son conseil. Et après avoir exploité plusieurs idées et d'y avoir longuement réfléchis... eh bien, il s'était retrouvé ici. Chez "Eros et ses Louveteaux". La maison close la plus réputée du pays. À s'essayer au SM. Et parmi toutes les autres idées qu'il avait eu - entre autre, changer le sexe de ses partenaires, essayer de nouvelles positions en fonction du paginage du Kamasutra, et le reste - le bondage avait eu un effet des plus efficaces sur lui. Et les hommes provoquaient chez lui de meilleures réactions. Néanmoins, sa satisfaction n'avait pas trouvé son chemin définitif, et cela l'avait d'autant plus frustré qu'il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de se résoudre à tester l'extrême.

Ushijima avait surprit Eita.

"Tu veux tester le SM?! Quoi?! T'es sérieux?!"

Puis quand Ushijima avait tout simplement acquiescé, d'un air grave, son ami s'était mit à réfléchir très sérieusement à ce que cela impliquait.

"Tu ne trouveras pas beaucoup de partenaires prêt à s'engager là-dedans... attends, je vais demander à un ami ce qu'il en pense."

Et c'est en contactant ce fameux ami, qu'il avait entendu parler de cet établissement.

"Apparemment, ils sont très bien, et dans tout les cas, tu ne perds rien à essayer." Lui avait dit Eita en lui donnant l'adresse de "Éros et ses Louveteaux".

\- Je suis de retour, chantonna la voix de l'homme qui allait exercer son expertise sur lui, l'interrompant, de par ce fait, dans ses pensées.

Sans bouger, il lui adressa un regard, impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu de faire pour commencer. Les mains cachées dans son dos, Tendou lui adressa un large sourire de connivence.

\- Puisque c'est ta première fois, on va commencer soft, puis au fur et à mesure de la séance, j'augmenterai le degré de sadisme. Tu as déjà pratiqué le bondage?

La gorge d'Ushijima s'assécha.

\- Une ou deux fois, répondit-il.

Il trouva sa voix un peu rauque, mais ce devait être son imagination. Quoique... au vu du regard on peu plus satisfait de son partenaire, il eut un léger doute.

\- Les mains au-dessus de la tête. Attrape la barre en tête de lit, ordonna alors Tendou.

Fébrile, il optempéra, et faillit retirer ses doigts lorsque le métal froid rencontra sa peau. Il s'en abstint, et déglutit une énième fois.

\- Bien, le félicita Tendou avant de l'enjamber, et de s'installer à califourchon sur son ventre. Maintenant, je veux que tu écartes les jambes.

Ushijima obéit de nouveau. Toujours prit par la perplexité.

\- Bien. Maintenant, ramène tes jambes vers toi...

\- Vous voulez que je fasse la grenouille, en fait? remarqua Ushijima.

Tendou sembla tout d'abord dérouté par la comparaison, puis un sourire amusé éclaira son visage.

\- Personnellement, je te verrai mieux en lapin, fit-il en tapotant le nez de son client du bout de son index. Maintenant fais ce que je te dis.

Ushijima s'exécuta donc, non sans douter de l'utilité de cette position pour le moins... étrange. Comment dire... c'était vraiment très, très déroutant.

Satisfait de son obéissance, Tendou tourna sur son ventre à cent-quatre-vingt degrés, plein sud et lui présenta son dos. D'autant plus interloqué, Ushijima leva la tête pour voir, dans une vaine tentative, ce qu'avait prévu de faire l'homme au-dessus de lui. Bien entendu, la réponse ne fut pas visuelle, mais les sensations ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Tendou était en train d'attacher ses jambes.

Les deux sourcils froncés, les yeux probablement plus grands que des soucoupes, il laissa retomber sa tête sur le matelas, d'autant plus perturbé et jeta un œil en arrière pour regarder, sans comprendre, ses deux mains toujours libres du moindre lien. N'était-il pas d'usage de commencer par les poignets quand on parlait "d'attacher" quelqu'un? N'y avait-il pas un soucis quelque part? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui attachait les jambes? Mieux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il les attachait de manière si curieuse, écartées, talons contre fesses?!

\- On ne dirait pas comme ça, au premier abord, entreprit de remarquer Tendou en resserrant les liens. Mais pour un mec aussi musculeux, tu es très souple. En tout cas, je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui peuvent plier les membres comme tu viens de le faire sans gémir d'inconfort direct. Tu fais du sport, pas vrai? Ouais. Assurément, tu fais du sport. Et pas que de la course à mon avis. Du volley? T'as la carrure pour faire du volley. Et les jambes. Quoique, ça pourrait être du Basket aussi. Tu fais bien du volley, n'est-ce pas?

Tendou se tourna vers lui pour obtenir sa réponse et reprit sa position originelle sur le ventre d'Ushijima. Soit face à lui. De son côté, son client imprimait tout juste l'interrogation.

\- Oui... je fais du volley.

\- Ah, s'exclama Tendou qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander comment il avait finit par conclure qu'il faisait bel et bien du volley. J'le savais! Ok. Alors on va faire comme au bloc. On lève les mains bien haut vers le ciel!

Il lui donna un exemple concret en exécutant lui même la pose, main levée haut vers le ciel en une position que l'oeil expert d'Ushijima put sans problème qualifier de parfaite. Néanmoins, étant allongé, Ushijima prit un temps de réflexion, se demandant s'il devait essayer de se redresser sur ses fesses. Cependant, puisque Tendou était toujours sur son ventre et qu'il ne semblait pas prêt de quitter sa place, il n'eut d'autres choix que d'abandonner l'idée et de l'imiter sans grande conviction.

Tendou applaudit joyeusement de sa démonstration, bras toujours levés, ne se souciant guère de l'air patibulaire de son camarade.

\- Belle position, le complimenta-t-il. Ça se voit que tu fais du volley. Maintenant ne bouge plus.

C'est le moment que choisit Tendou pour se remettre souplement debout.

D'un geste leste, il s'empara d'une sangle jusqu'alors cachée dans le voilage de son lit à baldaquin et se rassit sur le ventre de son client, outil en main.

Intrigué, Ushijima le regarda sangler ses poignets sans cacher sa fascination pour le geste. Le jeune homme au-dessus de lui avait de très belles mains. De longs doigts fins, une peau claire, pas trop blanche... c'était terriblement beau. Son regard glissa le long du bras tendu, rejoignit l'épaule, descendit le long du flanc, atterrit sur une hanche... et il commença à regretter que l'offrant ne soit pas déjà nu, sur lui... en lui. Nu, tout court.

Il déglutit en ayant la pensée que si le jeune homme faisait bien son travail, qu'il pourrait sans problèmes revenir ici, entre ses bras. Ce côté longiligne du corps, lui plaisait énormément. Il releva les yeux vers le visage de son performeur. Oui. Aucun doute là-dessus, il lui plaisait. Physiquement.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi la prostitution?

De toute évidence, Tendou ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et il se mit à le fixer du regard, l'air de réfléchir à sa réponse.

Un sourire espiègle finit par éclairer son visage. Chaleureux.

\- Je répondrais à cette question plus tard, rit-il avant de se redresser sur ses deux jambes, de tendre les bras vers le squelette du lit à baldaquin, d'ouvrir un clapet caché et d'appuyer sur un bouton. Accroche-toi, ça va monter.

"Quoi? Monter?" se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe. 

Et effectivement, il se mit à monter, les bras tirés vers le haut.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-il distraitement avant de se rappeler que ses jambes maintenues dans une certaine position ne pourraient pas suivre la cadence.

Il comprenait mieux, maintenant, pourquoi Tendou avait tout d'abord préféré lui attacher les jambes. Ainsi, Ushijima n'avait d'autres choix que de se laisser porter. De plus, une fois redressé et parfaitement droit, ses jambes tenaient de telles façon, que le tiraillement au niveau de ses articulations ne faisait qu'augmenter en intensité. Pas très confortable, mais le but n'était certainement pas d'être à son aise. Nan, clairement pas.

\- Le jeune maître est-il bien installé? questionna joyeusement Tendou en venant s'accroupir face à lui, mains contre joues.

\- Je croyais que l'on faisait un jeu de rôle où j'étais l'esclave, sourcilla Ushijima.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, chantonna Tendou en se balançant de droite à gauche avant de se rapprocher, et d'apposer un toucher caressant très délicat sur son torse. Tu seras le jeune maître, et je serai l'esclave qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, humilier et soumettre son maître. Alors, êtes-vous bien installé, jeune maître?

\- Je... vous..., commença distraitement Ushijima, complètement perturbé par son tour de girouette.

\- Oh? Depuis quand me vouvoyez-vous, cher maître? sussura Tendou, directement dans son oreille, en lui pinçant fortement un téton. Vous devriez continuer à me tutoyer. Vous êtes le maître après tout.

Les joues en surchauffe, Ushijima tenta de se tortiller dans le but de soulager son érection montante. Sans grand succès. La position ne lui permettait pas de faire le moindre petit mouvement de hanche, ni, donc, de se rapprocher de Tendou dont les paroles se firent brusquement humiliantes.

\- Ah, mais c'est vrai, vous êtes comme ces chats qui remuent la queue pour peu qu'ils se sentent acculés. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien m'occuper de vous.

Une main se perdit sur son ventre, caressante. Frustrante. Tendou prenait son temps. Énormément de temps. C'était presque insupportable. Et ses doigts étaient glacés. Il descendait, remontait, mimant sensuellement l'acte sexuel du bout des doigts, le touché à peine appuyé. Les longs frissons qui accompagnaient ce geste en devinrent intenable. Ushijima aurait presque pu jouir ainsi.

\- Arrête..., finit-il par souffler, ne supportant plus cette douce torture. S'il te plaît...

\- Hum? fit Tendou avant de lui sucer le lobe de l'oreille et de mordre dedans.

Ushijima eut un sursaut, et lâcha un gémissement. C'était... un rien. Pas grand chose. Mais... tellement bon... En plus de sa manière de torturer son téton tout en flattant la peau de son abdomen... Sa glotte ne cessait d'avaler sa salive à mesure que la main de Tendou descendait vers le V de son pubis... et il gémit presque de frustration lorsque la dite main décida de quitter le navire.

\- Un peu de patience, jeune maître, sussura Tendou avant de quitter de nouveau le lit.

Ushijima se sentit comme arraché d'un rêve. Il cligna des yeux, perdu, et ne revint à lui que lorsque le lit s'affaissa de nouveau sous le poids de Tendou.

\- Le saviez-vous, jeune maître, sussura Tendou. Dans certain pays, il est d'usage de mettre des cloches aux vaches. Malheureusement, je n'ai que des clochettes, mais soyons honnêtes, cloches, clochettes, la seule différence, c'est la taille. Or, la taille c'est important, n'est-ce pas?

Ne comprenant pas tout de suite l'insinuation, ce n'est que lorsque Tendou lui présenta un étrange outil qu'il n'avait, jusque là, jamais vu, qu'il commença légèrement à saisir ses paroles. Une autre partie de son anatomie, autre que son cerveau, comprit également à quel point l'utilité de l'objet s'avérerait.... délicieusement bonne.

\- Ceci, entreprit d'expliquer Tendou en lui montrant l'objet. Est une double pince à téton reliée entre elles à un anneau pour pénis. Les deux petites clochettes qui accompagnent les pinces sont, bien entendue, purement décoratives. Néanmoins..., ajouta-t-il en entreprenant d'installer l'objet sur son corps tout en faisant tinter les clochettes.

Un téton fut pincé.

\- Les clochettes...

Suivit du deuxième téton.

\- C'est terriblement...

Il étira le cordon en silicone et plaça l'anneau pénien autour de sa verge tendue à l'extrême.

\- Excitant.

Ushijima sentit un long frisson parcourir sa colonne, et un fourmillement terrible réchauffa son pubis. Il voulait en ressentir davantage. Être touché. Il brûlait sous le coup du désir. La frustration était d'autant plus intense qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir exploser rien qu'avec ces paroles.

\- Jeune maître, vous bandez sec. Souhaitez-vous que je soulage cette érection? 

Oui. Par pitié, oui.

Il acquiesça de la tête, et les clochettes tintannabulèrent à ce geste. Il serra les fesses. Tremblant.

Une main passa dans le creux de son dos, tentatrice. Des lèvres se posèrent contre son oreille.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Oui..., souffla-t-il.

Le bruit d'une claque résonna dans la pièce, suivit d'une douleur cuisante sur sa fesse gauche. Il sursauta et lâcha un couinement de surprise.

\- Vous avez dis? fit la voix caressante de Tendou qui tira légèrement sur le cordon des pinces.

Ushijima déglutit de nouveau, les joues brûlantes, le sexe dur comme la pierre.

\- Oui...

Une nouvelles claque cuisante retentit sur son postérieur.

\- Plus fort, fit la voix autoritaire de Tendou.

\- Oui! finit par crier Ushijima, les yeux clos. Oui, s'il te plaît!

Tendou tira de nouveau légèrement sur les pinces, sa paume libre caressant distraitement le postérieur d'Ushijima, comme pour le féliciter de son obéissance.

\- S'il te plaît...? sussura-t-il en réponse.

Ushijima eut un instant d'hésitation. Devait-il l'appeler "Maître", ou user de son prénom? Le dilemme lui fit perdre quelques secondes. Une nouvelle claque atterrit sur son postérieur.

\- Tendou, se dépécha-t-il donc de dire. S'il te plaît, Tendou!

Des lèvres se posèrent sur sa carotide. Délicates.

\- Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, ronronna son partenaire.

Il ne se fit pas prier davantage. Sa main se posa sur le sexe brûlant d'Ushijima qui manqua de jouir à ce simple touché. Il se retint, conscient que Tendou n'accepterait pas qu'il lâche son jus dans l'immédiat. Conscient, également, qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir mit, si vite, un terme à sa séance de sadomasochisme.

Les doigts de Tendou se promenèrent délicieusement sur son sexe, retraçant doucement chaque veine, chaque courbe. Son touché était appuyé, ferme. Il y mettait assez de poigne pour que cela soit à la fois douloureux et agréable. Le front posé contre l'épaule de l'offrant, les yeux clos, Ushijima savourait la sensation sans faillir. Et à chaque moment de faiblesse, lorsqu'il arrivait au bout de sa résistance, Tendou, constamment à l'écoute de son corps, faisait en sorte de ralentir le débit, et de resserrer sa poigne pour l'empêcher de jouir. La limite de la souffrance physique mêlée au plaisir était incroyable. Toutes les cellules de son corps tremblaient de joie, addictes à la sensation de ses nerfs au bord de la rupture. Son esprit aurait pu supporter cela toute la journée. Son corps n'était pas aussi catégorique. Cependant, cela restait addictif. Il comprit sans problème que le sadomasochisme était parfaitement adapté à ses envies.

Il appuya plus fort son front perlé de sueur contre l'épaule de Tendou, arrivant bientôt à sa limite.

\- Tendou..., souffla-t-il laborieusement. Je vais...

\- Je sais. Retenez-vous.

Il se retint donc, faisant preuve d'un self contrôle extraordinaire. Pourtant cela lui fut incroyablement difficile. Heureusement, Tendou l'aida d'une pression supplémentaire sur la base de son pénis.

\- Bien, gentil petit, souffla-t-il directement dans son oreille, provoquant chez Ushijima un long frisson incontrôlable.

L'offrant se releva lestement. Debout face à Ushijima, il planta sa main dans ses cheveux, et l'obligea à lever la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, et Ushijima ne put s'empêcher de frémir face au regard de Tendou. Prédateur. Désireux. Emplis des flammes du plaisir. Assurément, il aimait vraiment soumettre ses clients. Il jouissait de ça.

Le jeune homme se pourlécha la lèvre inférieure, attirant l'attention d'Ushijima qui suivit la course de sa langue sur la pulpe rose de sa bouche. Par réflexe, il passa sa propre langue sur ses lèvres, la gorge sèche. Observant ce fait, les yeux de Tendou se plissèrent de contentement et un sourire sadique étira la commissure de ses lèvres. Sans lâcher la chevelure de son client, il passa son autre main sur la joue gauche d'Ushijima, et caressa de son pouce, la lèvre inférieure de son client.

Sa voix se fit rauque et suave.

\- Je me demande si cette bouche de pute est capable de me sucer en entier, gronda-t-il sans quitter sa bouche des yeux. Aimeriez-vous me goutter?

Un brasier s'alluma brusquement dans le creux de l'abdomen d'Ushijima. Son regard se posa sur la bosse bien visible entre les jambes de l'offrant, et le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement d'envie. Les yeux à moitié clos, il déglutit, néanmoins incertain. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait, jusque là, jamais fait, c'était la fellation. Du moins, bien qu'il eut déjà été sucé, il n'avait jamais essayé, lui-même, de sucer un autre homme. L'envie restait, cependant, bien présente. Il avait envie de goûter. Sa curiosité le poussa donc à acquiescer.

\- Oui. Je veux te goûter.

Le sourire de Tendou prit de l'ampleur. Il caressa une dernière fois son visage, ressera sa poigne sur sa chevelure, et de sa main libre, entreprit de dégrapher son jean. Baissant sa fermeture éclair d'une main, il libéra son érection et, toujours de sa main libre, vint la déposer sur les lèvres de son client qui fut tout de suite assailli par l'odeur musquée de son sexe tendu.

\- Léchez.

Son cœur rata un battement, et il s'exécuta docilement sans quitter son "maître" des yeux.

À ce geste, les pupilles de Tendou se dilatèrent brusquement, envahirent ses iris, et ses joues se firent écarlates tandis qu'il observait Ushijima faire sans prononcer le moindre commentaire. Néanmoins, son souffle se fit plus prononcé, et la poigne sur ses cheveux se fit plus appuyée.

\- Ouvrez la bouche, ordonna-t-il, et, encore une fois, Ushijima s'exécuta automatiquement sans protester.

Voyant cela, Tendou inspira fortement par le nez et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tirez la langue.

Ushijima s'exécuta de nouveau sans réfléchir plus loin, et Tendou laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Je dois dire, jeune maître, que vous êtes une belle pute. Ouvrir la bouche aussi vite sans hésiter... vous aimez vraiment ça, n'est-ce pas?

Ushijima se sentit rougir plus fort.

\- Je...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Tendou pénétra sa bouche dès qu'il rouvrit ses lèvres, et l'obligea à prendre toute sa longueur en bouche. Le goût âpre du liquide pré-séminal se déposa sur sa langue. Le gland vint toucher le fond de sa gorge, et des larmes d'inconfort perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, tandis qu'il luttait difficilement contre le réflexe de régurgitation qui se mit brusquement à pulser de son estomac. Il ferma les yeux, férocement envahis par le sexe de son partenaire, et écarta au maximum la mâchoire pour que ses dents ne frottes pas contre le pénis de Tendou qui, le souffle court, tirait de plus en plus fort sur ses cheveux pour le pénétrer toujours plus profondément.

Le cœur d'Ushijima partit en vrille, battant contre ses côtes comme un tambour de percussion. Le bruit résonna jusque dans ses tempe, furieux. La sensation était... unique. Ses sens étaient en ébullition. Le goût, l'odeur, le touché, le bruit...

\- Regardez-moi, ordonna Tendou sans cesser de le fourrager de sa verge, le souffle court.

Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea ses pupilles dans celles, éperdues, de Tendou.

La vue...

Ses cinq sens partaient en vrille.

\- Vous êtes vraiment une pute, sussura Tendou en s'arrêtant de bouger, le sexe toujours profondément enfoncé dans la gorge d'Ushijima, qui pu, néanmoins, enfin respirer par le nez.

Au bord de l'implosion, ses hanches se tortillèrent inconfortablement. Fait qui n'échappa pas à la vue perçante de Tendou.

\- Si ça continue, vous allez jouir sans aide extérieure, remarqua-t-il en gardant son éternel sourire. C'est si bon que ça? De se faire baiser par la bouche? Vous en voulez encore? Je peux vous en donner toujours plus, si vous voulez.

Pas besoin de demander. Tendou recommença à bouger des hanches, envahissant toujours sa bouche sans trouver la moindre résistance de la part de son client.

\- Vous savez ce qui est tout aussi humiliant que de jouir sans aide extérieure?

Non, je ne sais pas, pensa Ushijima qui sentit le goût âpre du liquide pré-séminal devenir plus fort sur ses papilles.

Bon sang, c'était tellement bon. Plus. Il en voulait plus. Goûter plus, prendre davantage. Il était prêt à donner sa personne. Toujours plus.

Cependant, pas dupe quant à sa voracité sexuelle, Tendou l'obligea à relever la tête et quitta sa bouche... avant d'éjaculer sur son visage. 

Prit par surprise, Ushijima perdit néanmoins pied... et éjacula à son tour dans un flot puissant qui lui fit voir mille chandelles.

\- Voilà le plus humiliant, sussura alors Tendou en relâchant sa crinière. Jouir après une éjaculation faciale... sans avoir été touché.

Ushijima en frissonna d'incrédulité et passa sa langue sur un coin de lèvre d'où coulait une goutte de sperme. Amer. Mais si... délicieux.

\- La prochaine fois, je veux être prit par derrière, lâcha-t-il tandis que Tendou entreprenait de détacher ses poignets.

Étonné, Tendou finit par éclater de rire en constatant du sérieux de son client, ainsi que sa détermination.

\- Comme vous voudrez, jeune maître, ronronna-t-il. Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Une fois entièrement détaché, Ushijima massa ses articulations douloureuses et eut le droit de prendre une douche. Loin d'être pudique, Tendou l'observa se doucher (s'étant lui-même sommairement nettoyé) et finit par prendre la parole.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'avais choisi la prostitution.

Prit de court, Ushijima réfléchit un instant pour se rappeler s'il avait vraiment posé cette question, puis se rappela, qu'effectivement, il avait bel et bien posé cette question.

\- En effet, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu pousser un homme comme toi à choisir ce chemin au lieu de prendre un autre, dans la normalité.

Un nouveau rire lui répondit.

\- Ah, ça, c'est la question que de nombreuses personnes doivent se poser, effectivement, rit Tendou. Mah, moi j'ai choisi ce métier parce qu'Oikawa-san me l'a proposé. Et parce que j'en suis accro. Au sexe, je veux dire. Je ne peux pas m'en passer plus de deux heures d'affilées sans avoir envie de sauter tour ce qui bouge, révéla-t-il.

Ushijima écarquilla les yeux.

Oh mais alors...

\- À l'origine, continua Tendou en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir vu sa surprise. Je suis médecin, révéla-t-il. J'ai quitté l'hôpital car j'avais un trop gros soucis avec la nudité. Or, en tant que médecin, on voit constamment des personnes nues. Et selon les patients, on n'a pas toujours envie de faire sagement son métier bien que les distractions soient largement suffisantes. Les collègues, ça peut aider, mais seulement jusqu'à un certain point, si tu vois où je veux en venir, fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. Enfin bref, même si j'adorais sauver des vies et m'occuper des malades, j'ai pas pu continuer ainsi.

Oh. Donc ce genre de problèmes existaient vraiment?

\- Et ouais, rit Tendou en suivant le fil de ses pensées. Pas glorieux, mais effectivement, ce genre de problèmes existent bel et bien. Mah, je continue mon métier en parallèle à celui de gigolos. Je suis le médecin qui officie pour Oikawa-san à Éros et ses Louveteaux. Si tu veux, je suis les membres de la maison.

Donc c'était ainsi...

Particulier, mais il le comprenait.

\- Je vois, ça ne doit pas toujours être facile d'avoir une libido extrême.

\- Sauf quand on se prostitue, rit Tendou.

Oui. Cela semblait logique.

Ushijima finit par quitter la chambre, passa par l'accueil, régla l'addition qu'on lui tendit, et se dit qu'il reviendrait probablement à la fin de la semaine. Tout bien réfléchis, il avait vraiment bien fait d'écouter Eita et de venir ici. Son problème n'en était désormais plus un.

Vivement la fin de la semaine, qu'il retrouve Tendou.


End file.
